


EXHALE

by mrsatterthwaite



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fan Comics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsatterthwaite/pseuds/mrsatterthwaite
Summary: There's a thought that the body holds trauma, and engaging those parts of the bodies in certain ways can resurface the trauma.Heero helps Trowa work through some painful memories during a guided restorative yoga session. The main story is G and can be read as gen/platonic, but the 2nd part contains explicit sex.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Heero Yuy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. SFW

**Author's Note:**

> In order to respect the spreads of the comic, it is best viewed on a computer, I think... on a mobile device/phone, you may have to zoom in a bit!


	2. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus, NSFW pages to EXHALE, because what's a doujinshi without the sex?


End file.
